


Zapłon

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Był niczym rozproszenie iskier w krajobrazie nocnego Shizume.[wiosna 2009]





	Zapłon

Pierwszy raz zobaczyła go pośród rozproszenia iskier rozkwitających w krajobrazie nocnego Shizume.

Isola wracała właśnie do domu; z powodu późnej pory po drodze nie napotkała ani żywej duszy, ani jednej oznaki ludzkiej obecności. Może właśnie dlatego zamieszanie tak szybko rzuciło jej się w oczy.

Na środku ulicy grupa zbirów atakowała smukłego, niemal wątłego młodzieńca. Wił się i miotał, otoczony przez próbujących go zastraszyć napastników, nie mógł jednak odnaleźć luki, która pozwoliłaby mu zbiec.

Isola zatrzymała się. Takie incydenty nie należały do rzadkości w Shizume – mieście, gdzie roiło się od chuligańskich grup oraz podziemnych gangów. Zawsze istnieli łowcy i zwierzyna. Isoli to nie obchodziło; nie należała do tego świata, choć nie była też od niego całkowicie oddzielona. Po prostu trzymała się z dala od kłopotów, a nawet jej „interwencje” związane z działaniami jako X-Ray odbywały się z bezpiecznej odległości.

W normalnych okolicznościach w obliczu burdy po prostu odwróciłaby się i odeszła.

Coś jednak rzuciło jej się w oczy: ekspresja atakowanego młodzieńca. Nie wyglądał na pozbawionego strachu – w końcu kto by się nie bał? Zapewne tylko głupiec – ale twarz miał spokojną, skupioną niczym łania obliczająca drogę ucieczki.

I wtedy obok niego wybuchła iskra.

I kolejna. I następna.

Isola rozwarła szerzej oczy.

Zaskoczeni chuligani cofnęli się, najprawdopodobniej nie oczekując niczego podobnego. W sercu nocy, tańcząc w powietrzu wokół młodzieńca, ożyły małe pochodnie, które zaraz znikały niczym iluzja. Iskry rozkwitały jak kwiaty, by jednak natychmiast zwiędnąć. Trwało to tylko sekundy, lecz one wystarczyły; rozproszywszy na moment napastników, młodzieniec puścił się biegiem.

Gdy mijał Isolę, poczuła na twarzy wiatr wywołany pędem jego ruchu. Nie zdołał jednak ubiec choćby pięciu metrów za nią, nim zatrzymał się, łapiąc powietrze z wyraźnym wyczerpaniem. Jednocześnie chuligani już zdążyli otrząsnąć się z szoku.

Przez ułamek sekundy Isola widziała wszystko. Klęczącego w rogu młodzieńca. Niechlujne ruchy zbliżających się zbirów. Oraz, pomiędzy nimi, samą siebie.

Niespodziewanie w jej umyśle pojawiła się informacja, jaką niedawno zdobyła.

Tylko jeden klan posiadał moce kontrolowania ognia. A w nim tylko jeden lider nie umiał walczyć.

Isola zacisnęła zęby.

Najpierw działaj, potem myśl.

 

– Trzech zbójów na jednego chłopaczka? I to takiego, który nie umie się obronić? Niezbyt uprzejme z waszej strony.

 

Chuligani zatrzymali się, gdy Isola zagrodziła im drogę. Za sobą mogła usłyszeć, jak zaskoczony jej nagłym pojawieniem młodzieniec gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. Powoli sięgnęła dłonią za plecy, a następnie wykonała nią odganiający gest w stronę młodzieńca: „Uciekaj”. Kiedy ten nie poruszył się, zbyt zszokowany, zbyt zmęczony lub jedno i drugie, Isola cmoknęła językiem.

Nie pozostawił jej wyboru.

Jej palce powoli zacisnęły się na przytwierdzonym do pasa przedmiocie; przedmiocie, który mógł uratować ich oboje… jeśli tylko dopisze im szczęście.

– Masz jakiś problem? – warknął jeden ze zbirów, próbując odstraszyć Isolę. – On jest nasz. Jego Król zrobił z nas idiotów.

Oczy Isoli zwęziły się w wąskie szparki, gdy lekko obróciła głowę w bok, by spojrzeć na stojącego z tyłu młodzieńca. Pełen przerażenia i niedowierzania przez działania Isoli, nie mógł spuścić wzroku z przedmiotu w jej dłoni. Isola popatrzyła z powrotem na chuliganów.

Widziała wszystko.

– Chyba nie wyraziłam się jasno – dłoń za plecami Isoli, choć spocona, pewnie trzymała przedmiot. Dziewczyna wciągnęła powietrze, po czym odezwała się mocnym głosem: – Spadajcie. Natychmiast.

W kolejnej sekundzie jeden ze zbirów leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi, a Isola stała w pozycji bojowej kilka metrów dalej z wyprostowanym wachlarzem bitewnym w dłoni.

– …

Przez kilka sekund, które zdawały się wiecznością, trwała cisza: nim chuligani pojęli, co się właśnie stało, nim Isola odwróciła się do nich przodem, nim młodzieniec w oddali zdołał wreszcie się podnieść, obserwując tę scenę z oszołomieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

Reszta potoczyła się szybko.

Chuligani zrozumieli swoją porażkę i w panice zaczęli się wycofywać, potykając się, póki nie zniknęli w sąsiedniej uliczce. Isola odprowadziła ich wzrokiem, nieświadoma faktu, że to robi – aż usłyszała obok siebie kaszel.

Racja. Ten młodzieniec.

Gdy odwróciła się, znów ujrzała go klęczącego, toteż pośpiesznie przypadła do niego; ciężko dyszał, a jego twarz przybrała niebezpiecznie blady kolor. Chyba naprawdę musiał osiągnąć granice swoich możliwości. Isola wreszcie zrozumiała, co oznaczał tytuł „najsłabszy lider Homry”.

– Halo? Słyszysz mnie?

Młodzieniec skinął głową, uśmiechając się w zupełnie nieprzekonujący sposób. Isola pomogła mu wstać, lecz ten, znów się zataczając, musiał się o nią oprzeć. Podtrzymała go, aż choć trochę nie uspokoił oddechu. Wreszcie odezwał się łagodnym tonem:

– Nic mi nie jest… Tylko trochę się zmęczyłem.

W pierwszym odruchu Isola chciała go skarcić za nieostrożność, uznała jednak, że to mogło zaczekać. Zamiast tego przyjrzała się twarzy młodzieńca. Nie ulegało wątpliwości.

– Jesteś Totsuka Tatara, prawda?

– Znasz mnie? Jak miło – uśmiech młodzieńca poszerzył się mimo wyczerpania. – To dlatego mi pomogłaś?

– Mam cię zabrać do baru HOMRA?

Propozycja, ignorująca pytanie Totsuki, na moment wprawiła go w zamyślenie. Kiedy zrozumiał, że Isola po prostu chce dopilnować, by nie przewrócił się gdzieś na środku ulicy, jego zaskoczona ekspresja zdjęła się ulgą i wdzięcznością.

– Możesz zamiast tego mnie odprowadzić do domu? Nie chcę martwić swoich kolegów.

Isola wzruszyła ramionami. Skoro nie chciał ich martwić, mógł po prostu uważać na siebie, ale przemilczała to i tylko przytaknęła. Ruszyli pustą, skąpaną w półmroku ulicą.

Spacer do miejsca, które miało być mieszkaniem Totsuki, nie trwał dłużej niż dziesięć minut. Podczas jego trwania oboje milczeli, a cisza była przerywana tylko okazjonalnym sapaniem Totsuki i szelestem ubrań, gdy Isola go podtrzymywała. Wreszcie dotarli do niewielkiego blokowiska; wdrapawszy się na schody, Totsuka otworzył drzwi do najdalszego mieszkania.

– Wstąpisz na herbatę? Mam tylko łopianową.

– Łopianowa herbata? – Isola podejrzliwie uniosła brew. Nie zamierzała korzystać z zaproszenia, a jednak w tym chłopaku było coś, co uniemożliwiało jej bezpośrednią odmowę.

– Cóż, jest jeszcze woda. Uratowałaś mnie, więc pozwól się odwdzięczyć – odparł Totsuka z uśmiechem tak szczerym, że Isola nie mogła uwierzyć. Ten człowiek naprawdę należał do najgroźniejszego klanu w Shizume i piastował w nim ważną funkcję?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Totsuka wszedł pierwszy, jakby oczekiwał, że Isola za nim podąży. Jednak ona zrobiła krok w tył.

– Nie, lepiej już pójdę.

– Ach tak? Szkoda – Totsuka przechylił głowę w bok. – Ale nawet nie wiem, jak masz na imię.

Po plecach Isoli przeszedł niezauważalny dreszcz.

– …I lepiej dla ciebie, by tak zostało – przepraszająco uniosła dłoń. – Najlepiej zapomnij, że mnie widziałeś.

– A! Ale…

– Wybacz.

Nim Totsuka zdążył odpowiedzieć, po prostu puściła się biegiem, w dół schodów.


End file.
